


Hot and Bothered

by sassylittleship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel, kinda plot though, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are roommates and Dean is finding it harder and harder (no pun intended) to keep himself in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

Dean could not live like this anymore. He glanced over at his roommate, Castiel who was sitting at his desk, looking at a textbook with the end of his glasses in his mouth and thought, again, yeah, he cant do this. If he stays, he is either going to claw his eyes out or die from sexual frustration. 

Cas was a friend of a friend who was looking for a roommate for his apartment just outside the college campus. Dean and Castiel became fast friends and its been pretty fun getting to know him. While most people found Cas' blunt words and dry humor off putting, Dean found it endearing.  
Of course, just as Dean was getting settled into this apartment and his new friend, he soon realized how much he wanted Castiel.  
Whenever a guy would flirt with him, Dean wanted to stab them with the nearest sharpest object, whenever Castiel touched him, even just a light pat on the back, Dean would be shaken by the monstrous butterflies in his stomach, and not to mention everything Castiel did that turned Dean on every second of the day, keeping him hard and wanting, waiting for the short moments he could get away from Castiel and take care of himself, cumming with Cas' name moaned from his lips.  
He restrained from jumping his friend, best friend by now, because he couldn't face the heartbreak if Cas didn't feel the same. He didn't just want to bend over, or be bent over, their couch and fuck him into oblivion, but he also wanted to hold hands with him, go on dates, maybe even...grow old together. He knew Cas better than himself and he wouldn't mind, hell he'd enjoy it if he was able to be with Cas for a long time. But he'd rather be friends with him than be distant and awkward. So he hides his attraction and jerks off all the time, trying to get soft lips, blue eyes, and a cute little trench coated smart ass out of his head.

Dean hated sitting here, hard as hell, watching Cas, wishing he was those glasses, waiting for Cas to leave so he can take care of himself. It was embarrassing how he had no control around Cas and wished he could do something, anything to relieve himself. 

He looks at those pretty blue eyes and- hey since when has Cas been looking back at him. Fuck he's been staring this whole time and of course his treacherous face heats up. Against his better judgement, he looks down at Cas' lips and sees a sexy smirk slowly slip its way on to his face and dean can only think of what those lips look like around his cock.

He was getting harder by the second. Castiel probably asked if he wanted anything but all the blood in his head was rushing south so he shook his head and looked down at the table. Breaking the eye contact was hard but he might've come right there if he hadn't.

He thought, maybe, just maybe, sitting there at the table, he could discreetly grind his hand into his jeans and Cas wouldn't notice. He tried to hold back the moan and came out with a very soft groan. He was about to look up to see if Cas noticed, but quickly froze as he felt hot breathe at the back of his neck.

"You look like you have a problem Dean," Castiel whispered in his ear, hotly before spinning Deans chair around and straddling Dean in one swift motion.

"Why don't I help you out," Castiel said with the smirk on his face as his hand removed Dean's hand and ground his own growing erection into Dean's. This exactly how he hoped Cas was blushing virgin in the day but a dominant freak in the sack. Too exact. 

Realizing he had closed his eyes, he opened them to find that he, in fact, did not have a panting Castiel on top of him. He was still sitting at the table and Cas was still at his desk, back to Dean.  
God, he was so fucking horny that he was hallucinating. He was joking about the whole dying thing before but now it looks like he might.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dean furrowed his brow at Cas in question but Cas just smiled lightly(doing nothing to help Dean's major issue at the moment) and gestured for Dean to open the door. Dean got up quickly and opened the door to find a fast food delivery guy who gave him a bag of burgers, saying that the credit card transaction went through before leaving.

Dean was startled by Cas plucking the bag out of his hands and practically ran to the kitchen table with a hungry look in his eyes. He looked up to see Dean looking at him funny.

"What?" Cas questioned, "I haven't had a good burger in ages." With that, Cas pulled out a burger and started to unwrap it.

Unfortunately, some ketchup fell onto Cas' shirt. So what did Cas do? He took his damn shirt off in the middle of the kitchen. And oh fuck Dean had finally called down with the distraction of getting the burgers , but now, staring at Castiel's toned chest, he felt himself go so hard so fast and bit back a needy whimper. 

And then the worst part. Castiel bit into the burger and moaned in the most obscene way Dean has ever heard. And you know, that was it.

Dean could handle a little oral fixation and sweet touches and his own jealously, but Cas shirtless and moaning in the middle of their kitchen sent him straight over the edge.

Without thinking he strode across to Castiel grabbed the burger out of his hands, threw it on the table, and swallowed any protests Castiel was about to have as he slammed their lips together. 

Dean was on cloud nine. His lips were softer than he could ever imagine and it was so electric that dean couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped him. Then he heard a whimper from Cas and realized the kiss was being returned. And that brought Dean back to the reality of what he just did.

"Sorry I didn't-" he cut himself off as he met those blue pools, finding them filled with lust. Castiel's pupils were blown wide and he was turning pink as he stood there panting. Dean was stuck there, staring at the most beautiful person in existence. 

"God, I've wanted that to happen since the moment I met you." Damn Cas sounded completely wrecked even though they only kissed but Dean wasn't complaining because that already deep and scratchy voice dropped to octaves lower and this better not be a hallucination.(It wasn't, Dean pinched himself)  
Then Dean's started gaping because he realized what Cas just said and shit he wanted this too. But he couldn't do this if it was going to be-

Cas was slinking towards him and now it was his turn to have that hungry look on him(suck it burger). Cas pressed him up against a wall and whispered in his ear.

"This better not be a one time thing Dean Winchester or I will seriously kick your ass," Dean physically shivered at the seductive tone Cas was using and he could feel more than see the smirk on his face.  
"Also," Cas started as he started grinding into Dean, "you better taking me on a date because I think we skipped two bases but I want you right now."

All Dean could do was nod as Cas pulled back to look at him. Ask soon as their eyes met it was over. They latched onto every available piece of skin they could find and they kissed, licked, and bit, learning every part of each others body like their life depended on it. 

Dean ran his hands down Cas' stomach and looked at him in awe.

"You're so beautiful," Dean whispered. Cas blushed and looked away, bashful. This is what separated Real Cas from Hallucination Cas, this Cas was still a shy nerd even when he was being a sex god.

Cas told Dean how he felt about him as he kissed him with such force and passion, Dean was so hooked he was sure he would give anything to Cas if he asked.

Soon Cas decided that there were to many clothes and proceed to literally rip Dean's entire shirt of his body. Dean could live with that as Cas proceeded to lick his way down Deans chest and stomach, taking his nipples in his mouth on the way down, causing Dean to moan and his legs almost gave out.

Cas looked straight up at him from the ground with pupils blown as wide as humanly possible and Dean pulled him up for another heated, passionate kiss. 

Dean flipped them around and pressed Cas to the wall. He grabbed Cas' ass, causing him to groan. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and he decided to take this to the bedroom. 

Lips stilled locked together, dean practically ran to his bedroom, kicking the door closed and tossing Cas on the bed while he looked for supplies.

"Pants off, now," he grumbled and he realized how rough he sounded. He takes off his own pants and underwear as he searches through his drawers, panicking slightly because he cant find anything. When he finally does find the lube and condoms, he turns around, smiling victoriously on for anything he could have said died in his throat. 

There was Castiel, on his bed, naked, stroking his gigantic cock and staring straight at him. He must have died. He's still at the kitchen table and he died from not being able to come. 

But nope here he was and god did he want that gorgeous cock to pound him into the mattress. 

And apparently he was no filter when he's this turned on because Castiel just turned into a moaning mess and was mentally broken at the thought because he couldn't stop breathing out yes.

"I want to be in you like yesterday," and Dean sprung into action.

He startled Castiel on the bed and gave him the condoms and lube, but Castiel gave him a questioning look and tried to hand the lube back.

"Oh no, I, um, am pretty open I, uh, played with myself this morning, like you were pounding into me" Dean's blush was rewarded with a loud groan.

"You are going to kill me."

"Now we wouldn't want that, how will I ever cum," Dean said cheekily.

Cas poked him in the side before capturing his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss before reaching down to lube up and put the condom on. Dean started to lower himself slowly into Castiel until he bottomed out and they both gave deep moans. Dean felt lips on the base of his neck and then breathe by his ear.

"Ride me cowboy."

 

And that was all it took for Dean to start riding fast and hard on Castiel's cock. He was a whimpering, moaning, leaky mess as he felt pure ecstasy being able to finally have Castiel as his. He reached his mouth up to bite long and hard on Cas' neck, being sure to leave a a possessive mark. 

Cas was no better then him, groaning everytime Dean pushed back and he decided he needs Dean to cum before him. He flipped them over and started to pound dean into the mattress and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas. They both moaned at the new position and Dean felt like he was in heaven. They exchanged groans and curses as Castiel thoroughly took Dean in every meaning of the word.

He was so close to coming, he just needed that final push. Cas leaned up to Dean's ear again and whispered one thing.

"Cum."

At that word, Castiel slammed right into Dean's prostate and Dean screamed in pure pleasure as he came untouched. He heard Cas shout his name and felt himself being filled up. 

They were both panting as they came down from the high they both felt after that experience. And they curled up with one another and listened to each other breathe. Cas intertwined their fingers and Dean could only think one thing.

He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so this was sorta....kinda....my first smut! I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
